The Sun Sets on the Wrong Horizon
by KelseyLorraine.x
Summary: Leah finds herself angry and alone after dealing with human boys. Will she find comfort with something she least expects? Will she disobey the elders for love or will she give it all up just to please her mother? Rated T for language.
1. Bastards

**Note: I'm not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight.**

**This is my very first Fan Fic. I'm not sure if it's any good. I'm not sure if anyone will read it. But I like writing and so I decided to start my own Fan Fiction.**

**Updates won't be daily because I like reading, then re-reading, and then re-re-reading. Though it should be at least once a week, until my life gets busy again.**

**Well, get reading!**

* * *

Boys. Just a bunch of animals. Always needing attention; always trying to get what they want; always succeeding at getting what they want; acting like complete fools and having no humanity at all. Why do I even bother? It's like they just want to be with you for the sake of it. Like it's a game between them all, 'Who can get the hottest babe.'

I wonder how hard they would find it being a female werewolf trying to fit in at school, keeping up their grades whilst being all supernatural and protecting fragile humans day and night from things they didn't even know existed. Ha, what a joke. No idiotic boy could do such a thing.

"Leah Clearwater?" My geometry teacher called, marking the roll and breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, here." He probably didn't even hear my reply, let alone even try to hear it. Another idiotic male. He doesn't even know that in just a few split seconds his stupid boyish head could be disconnected from his stupid boyish body. That thought lingered in my brain for a little while longer but I cleared my head quickly because I noticed my hands had been trembling violently for a while now. Another thing these males couldn't do; control there temper even if it meant bursting into and over-sized wolf right in front of a class of innocent, delicate eyes.

I have been attempting to go on with a normal life for 10 months now since the first time I was on four legs. It hasn't really been going good for me and being in a pack of all guys doesn't help anything either. I feel cursed, becoming something that is very unusual to be as a girl, having to spend all my spare time with a bunch of air-headed losers who argue about who could leave a mark on the other. I'm an outsider. I don't fit in anywhere and never will.

The word 'hate' and I have become quite close acquaintances in the past 10 months. It has come into routine to have blanks and clear away from the real world whilst I sit-possibly looking like I've passed out or fallen asleep with my eyes open- mourning about my life and what has become of it. Mom is afraid I'm becoming depressed, but it surely is not that. It's just who I am; lonely, angry, and annoyed.

The bell rang then, signalling lunch. I don't even remember doing any work, but apparently I had, my page was covered in equations that I couldn't remember working out. I got up, collected my books, and left to the cafeteria.

Jake caught up to me at my locker - something he did often. He had become the only guy I actually trusted, except for my younger brother.

"I heard about Lewis." He said in a calm, low and kind of sweet voice while flashing a breath-taking sympathetic smile. Who knew someone with the looks of Jacob Black could actually take a girl's breath away. Jake had packed on so much muscle in the past year that now all the girls were swooning over him. Well, more of his body.

"Please, the last thing I need is you saying 'Forget him.' or a prep talk about crap I don't want to hear but any other chick in this school would love." There it is again. His smile.

"Who said I was going to? Maybe I was going to say how awesome that guy is and that your life is going to suck with out him." Jake knew how I was usually was about guys, and how Lewis was the nicest guy I had been with but that didn't stop him trying to make a joke out of it-which wasn't funny in the littlest.

"Ugh, don't Jake. I know you're trying to help in some weird way you think would, but you aren't. Guys are pigs." I stated, turning from my locker and began walking in the direction of the food.

He followed and swung his arm-which probably weighed 20 kilograms alone with the mass of muscle on it- around me onto my shoulders which I then shimmied out of. Does he really think I want to be in close proximity to a gender that I accuse of being selfish and stupid? His face fell a little because it was so normal for us to be touching. This guy was my best friend after all.

"He said he wanted space and to be free and not to be limited to one girl. Then he asked to still be friends but at that point I had just turned and walked away so he wouldn't see how much it hurt." The more times I replayed the scenario in my head the worse it seemed. Note to self: Lewis = jerk face, lying, scabbing, selfish, man whore.

"Geez, I'm sorry Lee." Jacob did look genuinely sorry. This guy was such a heart throb. If only there was a guy out there who was just like him and wasn't my best friend.

"I'm not. It's better this way right? Now he can't break it off when I feel I love him. Ugh, luckily I don't, didn't, won't." I was shaking my head furiously in my failing attempt to clear it all our of my head. It was difficult believing I can't imprint. I actually had to do the whole dating thing

By this time we were in the line and buying our food. We walked towards our usual table. The table where Seth, Jacob and I sat every lunch and sometimes the others from the pack would too.

Seth would normally be there before us but Embry picked up on an unusual and very horrible scent on the weekend so Seth had skipped school to help the other guys check it out. We decided that Jacob and I would go to school so people wouldn't get suspicious as to why so many of us were absent on the same day and to clear up any ridiculous rumour that may start.

We passed the table where all the more popular people sat. This lot was always trying to get Jacob to become one of them. "Hey Jake!" Amanda, who was pretty much the co-ordinator of the social circle at school, called out as we came closer.

"Ugh, skank." I said, low enough so just Jacob's ears could hear. He let out a quick laugh at my comment.

"Hey guys." Jacob replied with a giant smile. Why was this kid so nice to people who didn't deserve it?

I turned my head over my shoulder and towards Jake's ear. "Just go on and sit with them. Maybe then the guys who are full of themselves will see how awesome you really are and be threatened by your coolness and force you to leave." I said under my breath. I moved my head back and smiled at him then faced towards the table of people. "I need time to myself anyway. See you." I smiled a fake sweet smile to the people that I couldn't care less about. I knew they wouldn't care if I left, but I just felt I had to announce it.

I continued on to the empty bench at the edge of the room. I didn't even feel like eating. I sat my tray down and followed it with my bum meeting it's good friend, the seat. Then I realised what would ease my pain, what always did. Music. I grabbed my iPod out of my back pocket of my skinnies and immediately headed for the Coldplay. I always felt the louder the music blasted at my ears, the more my life wasn't actually there, the more it wasn't real.

It hit me like the scent of rotten eggs. Ew!, what was it? This smell was actually so much worse than rotten eggs. A lot more like manure and wet dog with a hint of dirty socks topped off with a choir of fat guys farting. What the heck were the lunch ladies serving these days? I poked around the pile of food on my tray. It definitely wasn't the smell. No matter what this mystery meat was it couldn't make a smell that foul.

The smell was just lingering in my nose. I had to get out of there. I jumped up, threw the contents of my tray in the bin and grabbed my soda. When I walked past Jake I grabbed him too.

I dragged him and said nothing until we were out of the cafeteria and I finally took a long awaiting breath.

"Could you smell that?" I asked Jake whilst I was practically running outside, still connected with him by the sleeve of his shirt.

"The rank smell?"

"Ha! What an under-exaggeration." I wasn't even sure if that was a real word but I still felt so sick to my stomach that I couldn't care less.

"It's probably the same sick shit Embry found." Jake hypothesised. We were outside now. "I reckon we should wag school and find the others. Nothing in the real world could make that sort of stench."

We got in his Rabbit and drove to Billy's where all the others ended up being situated. Jacob jumped out of his car and I followed soon after. I don't think I had ever been more grateful for fresh air in my life.

When I made it to the living room Jacob was already inside explaining to the others.

"It was like there were 1000 corpses in the room." He concluded.

"That sounds like it." Seth threw back.

"I've never experienced the smell myself, but from what I've heard it is the worst smell a werewolf could even think about witnessing. I fear as though we have a vampire in the premises." Billy told the group. His eyes were going around the semi-circle of teenaged werewolves one by one. Then he met mine. "You two say it was in the school cafeteria?" Jacob and I nodded. "Do any of you know of any new students at the school?" I hadn't.

"The ladies I do tennis with have mentioned a family from Australia moving here. Saying they moved because it was 'too sunny'." Mom's voice came from the kitchen probably cooking up some food for the always-eating-boys.

"I didn't see anyone new, I was too busy trying not to vomit." Jake said with a meek smile and I shook my head along to his.

"I'm afraid for the other young kids in La Push. This vampire coven could cause more descendants of the ancestors to become vampires." Billy said. "You lot all changed because of a coven being down in Forks for just a mere two years and moved again before anyone was a werewolf."

We all knew this story and we all knew why Billy was afraid for the kids here. He didn't want any more changes to go along the lines like Seth's did; way too young.

"Leah, Jacob, go back to school now. Keep your eye out for any new people and no matter how bad it is, if you find the scent, follow it until you discover the source." I shuddered but agreed and so did Jake. "Embry, Quil, Sam and Paul, run the boarder. If you pick up the scent, follow it aswell, we need to find where this lot is living. The rest of you just walk around in town and search for the smell. If you get it really strong, phase, and then Sam and Paul, you will go. Okay?"

The others agreed and headed off in all different directions.

Vampire. Huh. The reason we exist is actually in our very own La Push. These sick bastards are the reason I have fur and a tail and run on four legs. These creatures are why my life is so miserable. Why I have to be so different to the rest of the world and why I can't live a normal life. They are the reason why I am no longer a full human.

These bloodsuckers are going down.

* * *

**Not sure if that all went through too fast but I feel as though I have a lot to get through in this story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Don't be afraid to submit constructive criticism. That's how I learn. **

**Note- The Coven that was in Forks WAS in fact the Cullens in my world. However, there was no Bella and Edward love, no creepy mutant baby and Jacob was not friends with Bella. Just to get that cleared up.**

**Thanks-Kelsey.**


	2. The Chase

**Note-Obviously I do not own Twilight...**

**So, I've gotten some reviews and a few people who have favourited (I know thats not a word but I don't know what else to put) the story. THANK YOU. It is nice knowing that people are actually reading it and it's good knowing my story isn't a complete screw up. **

**ps. The name for this chapter is after a song by My Favorite Highway. Sometimes I will name the chapters after song names. So, if you haven't heard of My Favorite Highway, go check them out.**

**Time for some action.**

* * *

**  
**

Neither Jake nor I had picked up the full scent again that day. There was still a faded version lurking in the school, but nothing strong and hair-raising like the one in the cafeteria nor was a new student sighted.

That evening was spent by the whole pack searching La Push for a trail.

I kept thinking about how we had a vampire on our hands. I'd never seen one before or ever smelt one until now. This was all new to me and my instincts. I just wanted to find the owner of the smell and rip their head off.

Of course I couldn't just do that. None of us had experience in that area except for Sam but he only had a few months and at that point, he didn't know what he was doing anyway. We were designed to protect humans from these creatures but yet, none of us even knew exactly what we were doing. All we knew was to go with our instincts.

Billy mentioned some sort of treaty though. The same one the previous vampires in Forks had signed many, many years ago. He says that if they can prove that they won't harm a human then they can be included in this treaty.

Right now all we were doing was finding this coven to check them out and their behaviour around the humans. Lord, did they know how to hide away. We had picked up a lot of scents like the first two but all lead to dead ends. Did they know that we were here?

Knowing Paul, he had a big freak out when he picked up a scent and went crazy at Seth. You know, when he acts like a complete animal and forgets about the people who just want to help him? Yeah, one of those.

000000000

_I got a lead! These freaking leeches are going to die. _Paul spat into his mind.

_Jake said not to harm them, Paul! _Seth, the air head he was, thought he could take on a much larger wolf.

_They're so close! I can feel it. _Paul growled out. _Seth don't be an idiot, we have to take down these mosquitoes whilst they aren't ready for the attack. Besides, it's only one alone._

Paul ran full speed at the direction of his enemy but Seth seemed faster. He jumped and crashed into Paul, tumbling them into the forest floor. Paul was having one of his angry, maniac moments and ripped into Seth's back with his full set of wolf teeth.

_PAUL! STOP! _Jake did all he could with being about another mile away from the fight. Seth and Paul were alone to the west of the Reservation.

_PISS OFF, SETH! _Paul picked up Seth with his mouth and threw him at a tree.

Seth whimpered. Lucky kid; got himself a broken leg just from trying to be the hero. The situation was looking to be in the favour of Paul's but just before he reached the Vampire- that most likely deserved what was coming for him- Jake knocked Paul out.

The whole pack saw it through Paul's eyes.

Jacob pounced into Paul's back from the right. Paul's head was knocked onto a rock on the ground.

_Damn! _Groans came from majority of the pack. They all seemed to want to bloodsucker dead.

_Jake, what the hell are you thinking? Paul could have finished that guy then and there! _Sam screamed at his brother who could hear his thoughts.

It's pretty fortunate for the bloodsucker that Jacob was the fastest of all of us and didn't mind knocking out one of his best guys just to protect the vamp.

But it was also lucky for the rest of us that Paul didn't get a chance with the leech. If he killed the guy the rest of the Coven would have came for us, resulting in a big fight. Who knows how many and who could have been hurt in that.

_You know they would have forced a fight upon us to get avenge. Dad said to be civil about it for now. If they begin harming any humans we will take them out. _Jacob said; calm but exhilarated. We were all running from different directions to Seth, Paul and Jake now.

_So what.. We're just going to wait until these fucking vampires suck the bloody life out of an innocent human and __**then **__take action? _Sam said in his ex-Alpha voice. Geez, he had a good point.

_Sam, no one is going to take action against these vampires until Billy or __**I**__ say. _Jake replied in his present Alpha voice. It would top off any of our commands any day. Jake hated going Alpha on our asses, but did when necessary. He didn't like the effect on us it had, and he didn't like how all his decisions were the ones we went by.

We transported the unconscious and broken-legged werewolves back to Jacob's without the public eye knowing. I guess it helped that it was now 2 am and not many people were out on a Monday night.

000000000

I walked to school alone the next morning because mom wanted Seth to take the day off just so he could heal properly. What's with mothers and being so protective? It was even weirder because her son was a werewolf for crying out loud.

Seth kept trying to tell mom he's fine and all healed but she wouldn't budge.

I was pretty proud of Seth. He was such a risk taker and wasn't afraid of much. But he won't realise that he's too young to be doing stupid things like trying to stop Paul.

Jake was going running today with the rest of the pack and missing school. Paul was pissed and so were a lot of the others. They all wanted the vampire to die last night.

As much as he hates to admit it, Jacob is a really good alpha. Billy even commented on the situation and how good Jake did.

Paul was told to stay home today and not come out again until tonight. Sort of like his punishment although Jake saw it as a time for Paul to calm down and get his head around things. Last thing we needed was for him to go at it again and hurt big, brave Seth once more.

This left me at school by myself. I guess this gave me time to think and try to properly concentrate on class; things that didn't involve supernatural scenes or stupid, selfish boys.

It was raining again today. No wonder these vampires came to La Push. We hardly got any sun over here. The beach was miserable; dark, mysterious and pretty much black. Everywhere else, however, was green and alive and so very beautiful. All the plants were a bright green with a stunning coat of water acting as a shield.

I entered the school on high alert. Even though I didn't want to think about mythical things, I had to. I had been told to keep an eye out for the scent and the newbie. Geez, I'm like their spy.

0000000000000

The first 2 lessons went by fast and before I knew it, it was lunch. I basically ran out of the classroom because I had to get away from geometry. Anything but geometry would be bearable for me on a day like today.

I grabbed my lunch out of my locker and headed for the cafeteria. Even though I love Jake, I was glad he wasn't at my locker waiting for me and even though I love my brother, I'm glad he wasn't at the table. Today was a day for me to only think about myself and my own problems.

I headed into the room and it was hardly occupied with people, only a few here and there. I seemed to make it here very fast. I was pleased with myself.

I sat down at the usual table. Straight away I got out my iPod. I don't know how I could function properly without it or music for that matter. I wonder how I would look as a wolf with my iPod in…

I put both of the small, white earphones where they lived and turned it on. Today was no day for the easy, soft sound of Coldplay. Today was Short Stack day, a band from Australia that hardly anyone knew about here. When I listen to Short Stack I feel as though they release me from my life. They take it all away and I loose myself in the lyrics.

Just as I picked up my sandwich I smelt something that I knew too well. A smell I had once cemented into my brain and vowed to myself that I would never forget it. All of the sudden a hand came down onto the pause button.

"Is this seat taken?" I didn't even look up from my iPod on the table where the hand had just been. Who does he think he is, separating me from my music?

"What do you want, Lewis?" I said in the most annoyed tone I could accomplish.

"I want to know if this seat is taken." I picked up my bag off the floor and put it on the chair he was pointing to. "Hmm. Nasty. And what about this one?" He waved his hand towards the chair across from me.

"Seriously Lewis, what do you want?"

"I want to talk." He was using that same voice as he did when we were first dating.

"Well you always seem to do whatever the hell you want so, go ahead." I was really pissed. This day was not how I wanted it to go.

He sat down on the chair parallel to mine. "I made a mistake LeeLe-."

"Don't call me that." I cut him off.

"Forgive for what I've done to you." It wasn't a question-like he was asking me to forgive him- he was telling me too.

"How about.. Piss off."

"Don't be like this, Leah." I just ignored him and pressed play on my iPod. Just so the devil hand came back down and ripped the earphones out of my ears. _Oh yes, sure Lewis, I'll take you back because you're an ass to me and I absolutely love how awful you are_. Yeah, right.

"You're such a bitch Leah! I apologize for dumping you and you ignore me. The least you could have done is accept it but you're so wrapped up in your dumb little world that you couldn't care about any other person!" He was making a scene on purpose.

"Does your brain not see the things it does? Not see what **you **do to **me. **We're done, Lewis, and I'm not accepting any shit from you so give it up." I shot back. This guy does not want to get in a bitch fight with me.

"You're so selfish." What a 5 year old thing to say. "I wanted to get back together with you tonight."

He wanted to get together tonight? After what he's done and the fact that we aren't in a relationship anymore? How freaking dumb can one kid get?!

My hands were trembling so hard now, almost my whole body was.

"Lewis, if you know what's good for you you will leave me alone." I tried telling him in the calmest voice I could find.

"Fine, and go get your hands checked out, you have a problem." I put my ear phones back in and put my head in my hands. As far as my instincts knew, Lewis had left.

I wish I could imprint, then I wouldn't have to waste my time on idiots like Lewis. All the rest of the guys at the school-which wasn't many in a small town like this- weren't any better than Lewis. They all had a thing with being the coolest and getting the most girls. It's like they didn't even have any feelings at all.

Lewis was basically the jock of the school if anything. Usually I wouldn't be with someone like him; someone popular, but he somehow caught my eye and I thought he was something different. So much for that.

We were only together for roughly three months but in that short time I thought he was a pretty amazing person; until now. It's hard to find people you really care about in such a small place.

I'm not one to believe the whole 'there's one person out there who is your true love' and I do not believe I will ever imprint as there is no way I can continue on the wolf genes.

I feel like everything in my life is just screwed up. Like everything is just back-to-front, up-side-down and inside-out.

As it turns out, I had spent 15 minutes wallowing about my situations since Lewis left; and people say 'time flies when you're having fun'. The cafeteria was almost all cleared and I had gym next.

0000000000000000000000

Lewis didn't harass me again that afternoon, thank god. I don't think I could have controlled myself if he did. He had no clue what I was capable of. That thought made me happy just a little.

I was glad I had gym that day. It helped me take all my anger out on little balls filled with air instead of ripping a bunch of throats out. I loved gym because I could use almost all my supernatural strength whilst still in public.

Another reason why I loved gym was that a lot of the guys got embarrassed that a girl was so much stronger than them not to mention so much more agile. I loved putting their normally high self-esteem down with something as easy as kicking a football around.

Embry is in my gym class and normally we would have our own personal competitions to see who was better than the other. It was awesome because it was only us; obviously there was no competition with the humans. They would all stand; dazed at our showing off and at how good we are at every sport or physical task our teacher could come up with. It is pretty fun.

One week we were all doing 100 and 200m sprints; this was the day we went too far.

--

The teacher separated the guys and the girls into their own races but I of course insisted to run with the guys.

"Sir, you really think it will be unfair for me, Leah Clearwater, to run in a men's race?" I had reasoned when he said it wouldn't be fair. He knew how much better I was then all the guys but still suggested to run with my own gender.

"Leah, I'm not saying it would be unfair to you. Everyone knows you could out do any of the boys on a daily basis." Mr Matthews said loud enough for the whole class to hear. All the girls erupted in little girly giggles that you would never catch me letting out of my mouth.

I loved him because of the fact that he absolutely loved me. This teacher was the best.

"Well, let me kick their asses." We were both smiling hugely now. This was one of the days that I was actually in a good mood. I guess it was because on this day Lewis wasn't being a dick.

"Okay, guys…. And Leah…Line up." He laughed. "Although we all know this is only going to be between two people." Mr Matthews said the last bit much quieter but Embry and I picked it up. We both looked at each other and let out chuckles of our own.

"It's on sister." Embry came up and put his arm around my shoulders in a bone crushing movement.

"Come on, there is no competition."

"You're right, this will be easy. But good luck; you'll need it."

"Put your money where your mouth is?" I tried saying it with a straight face.

"Are you challenging me to a bet? Well, I just got paid yesterday so, 15 bucks for the winner?" I seriously loved Embry. He was so easy to get along with and so playful.

"Deal." We shook on it and took our places on the starting line. "Raise it to 20 if I beat you twice." I called out, across the people lining up, over to Embry.

"You're on, kid."

"Ready, set.."Mr Matthews called out.

_BANG._

The gun sounded and everyone took off- Embry and I half a second before the rest.

A whole 100 meters had passed and it was still a dead on tie. I had to kick my speed up. I am faster than him in wolf form but geez, this kid was fast in human.

I began running even faster than before but it seemed that as soon as I went faster so did Embry. I couldn't even hear the other people in the race anymore.

We both knew we could run faster than this but people might get a little suspicious as to why we could run so much quicker than professionals at the Olympics. That reason didn't cross our minds at the time, however, and we just began running faster and faster until we reached the fastest we could go.

We reached the finish line the same way we started the race. Even though we didn't want to admit it in our playful betting, it was a tie.

I was laughing at the end but kind of annoyed that I wasn't $15 richer. I shoved Embry a bit when we were both trying to catch our breaths.

Neither of us had realised what we had just done and what we had revealed to the class. I turned around to wait for the other runners. At first I was confused as to why there were people on the track not running but just standing there stunned like they had just seen a dinosaur. I looked over to the rest of the class and everyone's jaws were dropped and their eyes were locked on us except for one kid who had a magnifying glass and setting ants on fire. That kid needed counselling…

I realised just then the reason for all the staring and silence.

"Oh shit.." I whispered to Embry. He was breathing loudly still from our race.

We walked up slowly to the group together, thinking frantically what to do.

Run away?

Phase and kill all the witnesses?

Of course not; our job was to protect not to manslaughter. We had to find a way out of it.

"Dead tie, Sir." Embry said when we were close enough trying to distract the teacher from what he just witnessed.

"W..What was that?.. I know you two usually g..good at sports but ..was like a jet…" Mr Matthews didn't have a way with words when he is stunned. He missed out a few words in those two sentences and stuttered often. Embry and I were quiet for awhile. We had no idea where to go from here.

"Adrenaline rush." I shrugged. "You can google it." I answered, after a few seconds of silence, as confidently as I could manage.

* * *

**Ha- I know the last bit is Edward's line in the Twilight movie but I had to do it (:**

**Okay, so yes, I am from Australia, and I will mention down under a fair few times in this story. Same with MFH, if you've never heard of Short Stack, check them out. (I LOVE BRADIE) :)**

**Review please. I'd like to know how I'm going with this.**

**xKelsey!**


	3. The End Or the beginning?

**:D:D Sorry guys for the long break in the story.. I've been busy.  
Hmm. No much to say. But, ENJOY :) **

_Leah and I will run the perimeter tonight. But we will bring it in closer to town. Brady, Seth & Collin, you will be on patrol in town. The rest of you guys, go home and sleep. We're all going to need every second of shut-eye we can get. _Jacob announced. He was using his normal, thought-voice tonight. There was no Alpha in it that I picked up. Even though this was true, no one would challenge his leadership tonight, we had vampires to find.

We were all gathered in a small meadow not far south of La Push. Sam stood up and pounced toward the forest back home. Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul all followed closely behind.

_As if I'll be able to sleep if I could be hunting bloodsuckers instead._ Jared whined in his head.

_Try. _This was Jacob's only response. Obviously he didn't think he had time to argue with anyone tonight.

_Count Kims in your head, man. _Embry suggested with a laugh.

_HECK YES! _Turns out Jared couldn't wait to get home to do this and began picturing Kim in all different sorts of skimpy outfits. Lots of lingre was in there too. Jared might be sleeping through wonderful dreams tonight but I knew for sure I was headed for the nightmares.

_UGH. Quit it. You know, most girls don't like seeing other half naked chicks in there head. You disgusting twit! _I shuddered all over. The guys who had already imprinted didn't totally like it either.

_So immature. _Sam said.

_Keep it to yourself, dude. _That came from Embry.

_Rachel is hotter. _Paul insisted. Jake didn't like this one and as much as he tried to ignore Paul's comment, a snarl broke from his lips. _What? It's true. Just 'cause she's your sis'. _Jacob controlled himself then.

_Half-naked girls in my head is alright, man. I don't mind. _Colin said. I literally gagged at this response. A creepy looking smile took over his wolf face. Colin was so young. It was rather unfair that he would stay this age his whole existence. Never aging. He would never look old enough to even graduate. But don't get me started on unfairness that came with being a wolf.

_Don't make me turn around and take you out, little man! _Jared snarled back but he was laughing in his head. I would never understand males.

_Cut it out, would you? _Jake said. He obviously had enough of all the unimportant, half-naked chicks talk. Just a second after Jacob has said this, Jared and Paul phased out of their wolf form and we could no longer hear them. Half a minute later, Sam's, Quil's and Embry's voices had disappeared from the pack mind also. At least my brain was filled with half as many voices as before.

The younger guys then took off towards the edge of the trees where the others had disappeared not five minutes ago. Then it was just Jacob and I in the meadow. He started looking at me all weird. Even though we were wolves at this very moment, I could see that there was worry in his expression.

_What? _I snapped. I didn't want him to look at me like this. It kind of freaked me out.

_Why don't you go home, Leah. I'll run the perimeter tonight. _His voice came out soft. Did he intend it to be this way or was he distracted or something? I was incredibly confused as to why he being nice. _I'm not distracted. _He laughed. _My voice is in this tone on purpose, Leah. I just thought maybe you would like more time to sleep, you know, beauty sleep or something. _He tried to blow it off at the end but I saw through it.

Then I understood.

_Oh, for the love of all that's holy! I'm not some little princess girl, Jacob! Don't you dare start changing the rules for the _girl_. I'm just as tough as the rest of them! _A grumble came from Seth's mind but I ignored it. _Plus I'm faster and can do a better job. If I'm in this for life, well, I'm going to do it all- to the best of my ability. And don't start thinking otherwise. _I was really worked up about this.

_Sure, Sure. Okay, just checking. Nothing nice from now on, promise. _Jake took off towards one of the walls of forest. I started towards the opposite side of trees.

_I can take care of myself, Jake. I know you are afraid someone will get hurt from all this, but seriously, me? Why aren't you worrying about the younger guys? _I said, softer this time.

_Because we don't need anyone worrying for us! _Brady cut in to our conversation. Of course we both ignored him.

_I do- about everyone, really. It feels like you all are my responsibility and if anything ever happened to any of you, it would be my fault. _He sighed in his head. _Look, this never happened, okay? Let's just drop it now. _

We were both running towards each other-running the same track but in the opposite directions so we would pass each other in a few minutes. That's when it hit me. Well, hit my nose really. All four of my paws dug into the wet ground and I skidded to a halt. I breathed in through my nose again, carefully this time.

_YUCK! Ugh. Absolutely revolting. _

_Leah, don't move. I'm coming. _Jake had smelt the stench through my head. He picked up his pace, so fast it would probably be faster than me- not that I wanted to admit that. He was next to me in less than a minute.

_I'm coming, too! _Seth said. He was bored from taking the perimeter that was closer to town. He thought he was too old and experienced to be working along-side Brady and Collin who were the newest to this life. But really he was only a few months more experienced and only less than 2 years older than the other two.

Jacob didn't mind. He started following the scent in towards town with me tightly at his flank. _Brady and Collin, go find Paul and the others. Go, now. _And they were phased back all too quickly. Before Seth could reach us, 7 more voices reappeared in my mind.

_It can't be over two hours old. _Jacob explained to everyone. _Brady and Collin, stay near town. _They were disappointed but obeyed the orders. Jake had pulled out the alpha-tone again now.

As Paul and Sam came closer to us I began moving away from Jacob a little- giving the guys his flanks.

_No, Leah. You'll stay next to me tonight. _I was totally dumbfounded when Jake said this. First he wants me to go home and not be involved and now he wants me to be at one of his flanks. Was this boy crazy?

_Nah, but you said you could do a better job than them so I thought, why not! _He answered my un-said rhetorical question. If I were human right now I'd most definitely be blushing. It wasn't something I did often at all but having the older guys know what I said before and now have them right near me made me feel a little embarrassed. Sam immediately went to Jacob's flank opposite me. Surprisingly, Paul went behind Sam casually as if nothing had happened.

With the others behind us now, we ran following the scent. It was headed straight for town and I could feel us all becoming more anxious the closer to our home it was. Then suddenly, the trail took a sharp right towards the highway- parallel to La Push. There was relief among the pack.

No one said anything. Everyone tried to drown out their thoughts so it was quiet. It felt really unusual. There really was nothing to say though-we were following a vampire trail so what is there to be said? Even Collin and Brady had shut up, a mile away.

We got closer to the highway and Jacob began to slow down with us all following his action. Eventually we came to the break in the trees where there were two lanes of road and then again more trees. The trail ended here- at the edge of the trees. A low ripping snarl came from Paul. He obviously wanted some action.

_Dead end. _Paul noted. Jake said nothing. He wasn't expecting this.

* * *

Every one of us went to school that following day apart from Paul and Embry- and of course Sam (it might be weird for someone who was almost 20 to be at a high school for no apparent reason). It seemed like I was the only one who _really _would prefer to be at school during the day than running and keeping watch. Not because I was some girly girl who didn't want to do a job that was once upon a time invented for teenaged guys, but because I actually wanted to get good marks for school. Since this was obvious, Jacob rarely made me wag school- which I was kind of grateful for.

I woke up early, so early that neither mom nor Seth was awake yet. Seth probably wouldn't be up until about 15 minutes before school started-just enough time to eat a pile of pancakes, dress and run to school.

I threw down 2 full bowls of cereal-I was amazed I wasn't getting fat yet- and chased it down with the left-over milk in the bowl. I was still hungry of course. I raided the cupboard mindlessly. Nothing appealed to me in here. Next was the fridge… nothing. I just had to go back to the cupboard for a second look as if, for some miraculous reason, all the crappy food had been replaced with chocolate and biscuits-things that would please me. With no luck in the cupboard I groaned and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

I went back to my room; got dressed, brushed my hair & straightened the ends, and cleaned my teeth. With another two hours until school began I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I left through the back door and bounded for the forest that pretty much bordered my house. I really hoped no one was on duty right now. Please, God.

I swiftly took off my dress (Dresses weren't my first preference of clothes but they made phasing much easier. Dresses slide on and off easy. No hassle needed.) Without any difficulty I phased into the form that I loathed. Okay, there were some benefits of being a wolf but seriously, it isn't for a girl.

I fell silent. I didn't move and I didn't think. But there was _no _sound. No wolves. It was quiet. I sighed in relief and began running. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I didn't have much time. School started in about an hour and a half but I was sure someone would find me as a wolf before then and interrupt my quiet. This thought pushed me to run faster.

I ran just outside of Forks and found a small river. It was really beautiful. It connected on to a lot of little meadows filled with wild, native plants. I kept following the river until I came across another meadow, much bigger than the rest- not to mention prettier. When I came closer I stopped abruptly. I knew exactly where I was. I smelled the air. It was clean and smelt exactly like the rest of the forest. Relief washed over me. I wheeled myself towards the three-story home in the middle of the meadow.

This place had been long abandoned. About 2 years. The last people who lived here were vampires. The same ones that had formed the treaty with the Quilettes so many years ago. They made their return to Forks with two newbies. They did not bother us and we did not bother them. It only took them a couple years before they took of to find a new home. Maybe we were too much for them. My cockiness made me smile.

It was now about another 20 minutes before school would begin. _Dammit, I'll be late again. _I ran away from the house back towards home. I would really have to push myself this morning if I was going to be on time. My paws thundered into the fresh ground as I ran- so much faster any car could go- to school. I would have to go home quickly first to change into something else rather than the dress tied around my right hind leg.

I phased back mid-air as I leaped into my back yard- very glad that we had no close neighbours. I slipped on my dress and went inside. Seth was still eating at the kitchen table.

"I didn't think you were on patrol last night." Seth questioned as I walked by.

"I wasn't- just running for the sake of it." I threw back over my shoulder as I walked down the hall towards my room.

When I reached the school the rest of the students were heading to their first class. I smiled triumphantly at my excellent timing. It was raining heavily now and didn't look like we would get any sunshine for a few days-at least. I sighed and walked to first hour.

I ran into Jake in the hall when I was on my way to my second lesson of the day. He had a mixed expression on. Was he confused, angry and disgusted at the same time? Was that even possible?

Ha grabbed my arm roughly and tugged me into a vacant classroom. Huh, wonder what that looked like to the other students.

"They're _back!" _He hissed. "The leech is back in school." Jake slammed his eyes shut while still gripping on to my arm. It was starting to hurt me now.

After I didn't say anything for a few moments, Jacob opened his eyes and loosened his grip. He misunderstood my blank expression.

"Oh, don't tell me you're _afraid now._" Still no answer from my side so he decided to keep talking. "I sent Brady and Collin to tell the Paul, Embry and Sam. They will all keep watch from outside of the school in the forest. It's just one bloodsucker so I believe there will be no immediate attack- especially not in a public place like a school with so many innocent, young eyes watching. The rest of us will try and go on the rest of the day as if nothing has happened- so no one gets suspicious- and we will follow him after school."

_Him. _Jacob had said. Two of my biggest hates in life; vampires and males all thrown into one. This vamp would be lucky if he still existed by sun down.

My face probably did say I was frightened but truthfully, I was in deep thought. We all knew we had had a vamp problem for awhile now. But this was different; they were _really _in our territory now. Our land.

All our families were in danger. Mom, Seth. The only family I had left now.

"Stupid, fucking vampires." I muttered under my breath. I stormed out of the classroom. As much as I wanted to rip this piece of shit to well-pieces, I had to go along with Jacob's plan.

I stormed into second hour, late of course. I muttered a sorry to the teacher and took my usual seat. I don't think I was hiding my anger very well.

"Jeesh, she looks like she wants to tear into someone's throat." I heard a voice say as I walked by. He was probably one of Lewis's friends but I didn't care to look. I laughed inwardly at the person's remark. _Oh, how right you are._

The whole use of the word 'someone' bothered me. I didn't believe vampires deserved the right to be called as what you might call an average person. They are blood-sucking, human-killing parasites and nothing else.

The next lessons before lunch didn't process in my mind. There were too many other things to think about. When I walked to the cafeteria I smelt it again. Although, it wasn't the same as the one in the forest had been. So there was more than one vamp.

I took a deep breathe-of what would possibly be my cleanest air for another hour- and walked through the doors of the cafeteria.

The pack was not going to attack the vampires. Instead, we got to be the lovely little wolves we are and give them a chance at the treaty. They should be killed right her and now. They shouldn't exist in this world. They belong in nightmares and myths; in horror movies and impressions of them should only come out during Halloween. They shouldn't be real.

But to my dismay; they were.

Now was not the time to loose my self, I decided. There were way too many witnesses. It calmed me down thinking about the shock that would be evident on all the humans' faces if little Leah Clearwater burst into a wolf- and not just a normal wolf, one that was almost as big as a house. A mutant wolf I suppose. I coughed a laugh at the mental image of Lewis running and screaming out the doors of the cafeteria. He deserved much worse. _Stupid men. _

OH, UGH! I shuddered. The smell was so much worse the further I went in the cafeteria. This was really going to become a problem if we allowed them to stay in La Push. Maybe I'd wear a gas mask to school from now on. And everywhere else I went around the Reservation.

I followed my nose to find where the leech was. I looked up to the almost-empty table. It was empty except for one miraculously beautiful, utterly heart-wrenchingly gorgeous _person. _

This is when the whole world stopped.

**Okay, before anyone gets confused. In my world, Leah and Sam were never together. Leah is not 20 like she is in BD, she is about 18 in SSWH and still in school. (: **

**I'm seriously excited for you guys to meet my vampires too. **

**So stay tuned kids. **

**xKelsey**


End file.
